Take Me Away
by BeMyLittleFreak
Summary: When Jane and Maura are sent to Miami Florida on an all expenses paid vacation for two months, Jane struggles to keep her resolve in check when the growing desire she had been harbouring for the other woman becomes uncontrollable. Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**[ Jane POV ]**_

I stared at the sleek building that towered over us. It was an off white colour, with metal balconies for those who were willing to pay more than the normal vacationers. It blended right in with the tourist hot spots in the surrounding area. Out by the beach, vendors and restaurants were starting to prepare for the nights festivities. The more I took in the surroundings, the more I missed my desk in Boston. Hell, I even missed my nagging mother.

There was a sigh to my left and then those feelings washed away. That's right, I had two months of vacation time with Maura Isles in Miami. It was an all expenses paid trip, with full vacation pay. I was a little skeptical about it at first but eventually agreed to it when Maura persuaded me a bit more. "I can't believe Lieutenant Cavanaugh even suggested this…"

"Now Jane," She said in a motherly tone, "I'm not implying that you're more special than the rest of us, but you have been to hell and back and still manage to close cases efficiently. The Lieutenant was right to suggest this and I for one, took the opportunity to explore places that I've never been before."

"Whatever you say. And gee, thanks. You're not here to spend some quality time with your best friend." I was joking and as usual, she didn't seem to catch it and took it seriously. Her brows furrowed as she stared at me and her lips were all pouty, practically begging me to have a taste. "Hey, I'm just kidding. Let's get checked in and rest up."

"Agreed. I wouldn't want to haul around a cranky Jane while we explore tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my suitcase. "Let's go."

When we finally got into our hotel room – or should I say suite – I went straight into the bedroom and dropped onto the king sized bed and took a minute or two to admire everything. Lieutenant Cavanaugh probably pulled a lot of strings to use BPD funds for this kind of luxury. I've got to hand it to him though, it somehow made me feel better knowing we were worth spending this much on. Maura on the other hand was unfazed by the modern and hi-tech suite we were going to stay in. She could probably afford a stay in a place like this for a year with the amount of cash that was presently in her wallet. "Don't worry about your belongings, I'll put them away for you."

She had already opened up my luggage and was unpacking all it's contents. I was too tired to even protest. Once she decided on something, it was hard to get her to change her mind without having to use _a lot _of effort. I dragged myself to the ensuite and discarded all my clothing for a nice, hot shower. When I finished, I felt thoroughly refreshed after taking my sweet time. I brushed my teeth and dried off my body, the bed was practically calling out to me.

Hair wet, clad in a robe and tired as hell, I walked into the room expecting her to still be putting away our stuff. To my surprise she was laying on the bed, our bags tucked away neatly in the corner. I took a mental note to put those in the closet tomorrow.

After I changed into my sleeping attire, I stood at the foot of the bed to admire my favourite medical examiner. She was in such a seductive pose that I couldn't help but let my eyes roam freely onto every part of her body, especially her legs and cleavage. She was wearing a modest yet classy red dress but due to her current position, it rode up her creamy legs and exposed such a teasing amount. Anymore and I'd have a sweet view of her thong. I fought the urge to run my hands down the length of her body and perhaps rip the offending piece of clothing off her, but thought against it all together.

The last thing I needed was Maura waking up and freaking out seeing her best friend fondle her while she was asleep.

I shuddered imagining her wreaking havoc on me.

I took the liberty of taking off her heels for her. _Oh, the things I do for you. _I snaked my arms under her neck and behind her knees and moved her onto the pillows as softly as I could. Thankfully, she didn't wake. I turned off all of the lights, slipped in beside her and pulled the covers over us both. Sleep took me in an instant.

**This chapter is short, but I'm just getting the general idea out there so the next chapters will be longer. I'm sorry if anything sounds weird or is spelled wrong, I don't have anyone proof reading this. And it's also because I can't multi-task. I can't write/think of a story properly with music in my ears. But it was a must, in order to drown out the noise my brother and his friends were making, all drunk. Blah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**[ Jane POV ]**_

I woke up to the smell of food wafting in the air. I cracked open my eyes. Maura was making her signature apple puff pancakes and there was a vague scent of bacon. My mouth began to salivate at the delicious aroma and I finally got up. I was a little disappointed when I didn't find her beside me upon waking up, but seeing her standing in front of the stove cooking for me made up for it. Sure, I've seen it many times but it was a little different when we were in a high-class suite, away from Boston and only have each other as company. I leaned on the kitchen island, admiring her backside. She was wearing cute pink short shorts that accentuated her derrière quite well, a white tank top and a checkered apron.

What a sight this must have been for the men who had the honour of taking her to bed.

The muscles in my arms tightened and anger started to swell in my chest. This was not the time to be getting angry over little things. I was the one spending all this time with her, not them. "Smells wonderful."

Maura jumped a little and whirled around with a pan full of sizzling bacon in hand. "Holy! Jane you frightened me. Do you know what a catastrophe it would have been if I dropped this?" She proceeded to put the bacon onto the plates that were beside the apple puff pancakes.

"Yes but it didn't, your reflexes are great." I grinned and she smiled back at me. "It's only 10am, where did you find the time to go grocery shopping?"

"Well," She stood behind me and softly pushed me towards the kitchen table and sat me down, "I woke up at approximately 7 and decided to explore. There's a twenty-four hour market just a few blocks away."

"Maura Isles, you never cease to amaze me. If it were up to me, I would have ordered room service."

"To tell you the truth I would have done the same. But I love cooking for you." With that being said, she dug into her breakfast.

It was little things like this that made my heart hammer wildly in my chest. I was never sure if they had a double meaning or not.

In the next hour I was all ready to go. Maura was still in the process of getting ready so I helped myself to some television. I was never a fan of sitting down like a couch potato and letting half my brain shut down, while the other was focusing on the screen. So I continued to feign watching an infomercial on an exercise contraption that supposedly whipped you into shape with little effort, when in reality, I was watching Maura's movements from the corner of my eye. She had emerged from the ensuite in nothing but her underwear and I stiffened my neck to stop myself from openly ogling at her.

I balled my fists when the urge to throw her onto the king-sized bed overtook me. I wanted to feel every inch of her skin while her nails dug into my back, clawing at me, with her begging me to take her. I bit my lip and finally craned my neck in her direction. She was putting on a mini skirt accompanied by a simple blouse. And as usual, she looked marvelous. I sighed in relief when she covered up skin. A little longer and I would have gone through with it.

"This will do. Although I could have done something more with my hair." She played with the locks of hair that framed her face through the mirror.

I contorted my face in disbelief. "Really? Really Maura? Any more and men will be jumping you in broad daylight." This woman looked good no matter what. She could wear a dirty potato sack and she'd make one hell of a fashion statement out of it. The presence that she had was always so calm and collected, although she had her many moments of ignorance, other than that, she'd bag a date with just about anyone of her choosing.

"I doubt that will happen."

I shrugged, "Hey, I may be able to kick ass but I don't think I'd be able to fend them _all _off."

She rolled her eyes at me and then smiled. I felt my heart melt. "Let's go!" Grabbing my arm, she pulled me off of the bed and we were out the door.

_**[ Maura POV ]**_

We ventured around the vicinity for about three hours and decided to grab lunch at a French restaurant. It was classy and tasteful so obviously it was a good choice. I had requested to be seated by the far end of the balcony where we got a nice view of the sea. Jane on the other hand gave me an earful about being far away from the bar and we got into a little disagreement that I obviously won. Her face was sour looking as she looked at the menu.

"It's not like you want to be drinking at 3pm." I said while flipping through the pages. Everything looked delicious.

"Ha, try me. We're on vacation."

I put the menu down, "Can't you at least wait until 6pm?"

"Aw, not even one shot?" She curled her bottom lip, giving me her puppy dog look. For a moment I was going to let it slide, I mean, who could resist such a face from one of the toughest women in BPD? Oh wait, _I_ can. I've been best friends with her long enough to not fall for it.

"Jane!"

"Dammit!" She tossed her menu onto the table just as our server came to us.

The balding mans brows shot up in surprise and Jane merely put her cheek into the palm of her hand. "Uh… Are you ladies ready to order?"

I already knew that Jane was going to retort with something stupid, so I kicked her in the shin. Her face whipped in my direction angrily. "Yes we are." I said sweetly. We ordered our food, handed the waiter our menus and waited for him to leave. Here it comes. I folded my hands onto my lap and smiled lightly at the fuming detective. "What?"

"You know what! I hate it when you do that."

"Would you have rather me say that you're an alcoholic and need a drink in the middle of the day?"

"I am not."

"Well, usually, people don't consume alcohol until later in the day. Your craving for-"

She put a hand in the air, cutting me off. "Enough. You're making up for this later tonight." There was something in her voice that I couldn't quite place but there was a definite flutter in my stomach. I seemed to be having that a lot lately, but I'm not so sure why. This morning I had it too when she was watching me change.

I had probably been staring at her for too long while I was deep in thought. She added, "I'm going to get drunk and you're _at least_ going to get a good buzz."

"Alright fine."

Her face lit up and I couldn't help but smile. Whenever she was happy, I was happy. Her mood was always contagious (when it's good or bad).

Our food arrived and I put the napkin on my lap. I didn't want to get my clothes dirty. Digging into my purse, I scavenged for my hand sanitizer and scrubbed my hands. Jane was already eating her food like a maniac, scarfing down the contents of her plate in seconds. I picked up the fork and started on my own dish. She honestly didn't give a damn about a lot of things but when she did, she always gave it her all. That's what I admired about the woman; she throws herself headfirst into danger without thinking of the consequences. She'd do just about anything for the ones she cared about, regardless of their protests.

Her tendencies were more on the masculine side, she doesn't care about what other people think, she does what she wants and most importantly she absolutely hates prettying herself up. I'm not saying that men won't go for her; she's had many men bow at her feet. Hell, women were even attracted to her. I could understand why though. The air of power and authority that she had was definitely attractive. I for one also found it quite attractive. I even admit to myself that I admire her well-toned arms. They're pretty nice for a woman.

I giggled when she choked and pounded her fist into her chest. She grabbed her glass of water and chugged half of it before slamming it down onto the table.

"That's what you get for gobbling it all up."

She narrowed her eyes at me, unable to retort due to her coughing and I continued to eat my food slowly, so that my stomach digested it nicely. Oh, it was never a dull moment when we were together.

**Alright, here's the second chapter. I actually don't know where I'm going with this story but my ideas are slowly coming to me as I write. And again, the chapters will get longer and longer.**

**I apologize for any weird sounding sentences or errors, I don't have anyone proof reading. And thanks to all those who reviewed! You're amazing! I did get like 97520375806164 e-mails of people putting it on Alerts. Come on! Show me some love! Follow me on Tumblr too (it's on my profile) don't be scared :3**

**~Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**[ Jane POV ]**_

7pm rolled around, the breeze lowered a couple of degrees but was still at a comfortable level. We came across a mall after lunch and Maura was the only one who had shopping bags hanging from her arms. The prices were insane and I preferred not to blow a hole into my bank account. We stopped by the suite to drop off all of her newly purchased items. I sat on the edge of the bed as she emptied the contents of each bag. The majority of the items were clothes that cost more than my whole wardrobe and the rest were little accessories to compliment them. _What a princess. _I watched in a daze as she sauntered over to me with a glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Close your eyes." The bed sunk as she mounted it and kneeled behind me. My heart rate accelerated.

"Should I be scared?" I clutched the bed sheets at our close proximity. I did as I was told and felt her arms rest on my shoulders. Something cold brushed against my collarbone and I figured it was a necklace of some sort as she clasped the lock. "This wasn't necessary Maura."

"To me it is. The moment I saw it, I imagined it on you." Her breath tickled my neck as she examined it from the side. This woman reallyis asking for it. "See, I knew it."

I looked down at the silver chain necklace that adorned two silver rings. I turned my head, our faces inches apart. She didn't seem to be fazed by it whatsoever as her eyes bore into mine. My gaze travelled to her lips for a split second. I got up before I could do anything stupid. "How much did this cost?" Sometimes it felt like she was teasing me on purpose. God, she'll be the death of me.

"That doesn't matter." Before I could retort, she hopped off the bed and pulled the door open, "Now hush. We've got a deal don't we?"

"I can never win with you can I?"

She stared at me, "Obviously."

I strode over to her, grabbed her wrists and smiled affectionately at her, "Thank you Maura."

We went into the bar that we had passed by earlier. The atmosphere was hazy from the people smoking and the smell of alcohol mixed with god knows what lingered in the air. It wasn't as crowded as I had expected. _Maybe it's because it's a Tuesday night…_

Men openly gawked at Maura and I got a few of them myself. "Have fun." I rolled my eyes and made a beeline for the barstool. Already, she engaged herself in conversation with a muscular blonde that practically oozed douche bag. His face may have been nice to look at, but his main goal was etched across his features.

If they wanted to do a little tumble in the sheets tonight, by all means I'd let it happen. After I identified, fingerprinted and got his mug shots of course, just in case he was some psycho. There was a pang in my chest and I ignored it.

"What's your poison?" I turned my attention to the bartender. She was leaning forward on the counter and my gaze went straight to her cleavage, momentarily distracting me. "I'm up here, sweetie."

I shook my head and looked at the brunette. Not bad. Even from here I could see that she had a banging body. "I'll have a shot of Bacardi 151. Actually, make it two."

"Heavy drinker eh. Coming right up." She winked at me before going on to prepping my drink. I looked behind my shoulder to continue my surveillance. From what I gathered from the blonde's body language, he was tipsy as he subtly tried to close the distance between them. The medical examiner didn't seem to mind as she did the same, her fingers playing with locks of her hair. She definitely had sex appeal - that was one of the things about herself that she wasn't _completely _ignorant about.

The need to sock him in the face for getting too close to her washed over me. I balled my fists when the guy grinned down at her when she tipped her head back and laughed.

"Here ya go sweetie."

I grabbed one of the glasses and downed the shot. I let the burn settle down in my throat. "Thank you."

"No problem." The bartender smiled at me and I raised a brow, "So what brings you to our joint on a weekday?"

"I'm on vacation with my co-worker." I jabbed my thumb behind me. She leaned to the side to get a glimpse of what I was pointing at.

"Should have figured. Which one is it?"

"Which one looks like a medical examiner?"

She paused. "Definitely the woman. She's gorgeous. Are you also in the same field?" She was asking way too many questions for a bartender but I didn't care. This conversation was better than none at all.

"I'm actually a homicide detective. I don't think I'd be able to handle dissecting the already dead bodies I come across."

"Homicide detective? That sounds… Dangerous." She combed her long hair behind her head and smiled seductively at me.

_Oh._

What luck I have! This is why she was questioning me more than necessary. How could I have not noticed? Then again, she was smoking hot. Her types were usually all for the cock. I felt the alcohol start to settle in, giving me a good buzz. The uneasiness I was feeling faded and I grinned at her. "Yeah, tell me about it. What's your name?"

"Kristen and you are?" She held out her hand to me.

"Jane." I shook it and softly rubbed her knuckle with my thumb, locking my eyes with hers. "Won't you get in trouble for talking to your customers?"

Kristen laughed, "Well, being the owner of this place, I don't think I'd get in trouble from my non-existing boss."

Don't I feel stupid. "Well, if that's the case…" I picked up the second glass and downed it quick. "I'll have three more before we talk some more."

"Coming right up." With that, she grabbed the glasses and prepped my order. _You still got it Jane._

I sat there for about another twenty minutes, watching Kristen busy with orders.

"Hey." I was surprised when Maura showed up right beside me. Her face was practically glowing and I knew what that meant. "Judging from that look on your face, you... Got his number for another time?"

"You seem to know me inside and out."

Oh, how I wish I knew you on the _inside._

I don't know if it was Maura showing up or what, but the second shot hit me a little harder. I was more relaxed (and much happier that they had stopped talking). "We're in an unknown place, remember that okay? You know nothing about that guy."

"Relax will you? I've been around you long enough to know." She planted her hands onto my shoulders and massaged them. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every second of it. Maybe it was the alcohol but her touch seemed electrify my body more than usual. Why does she have to be so damn touchy feely? It's pure torture. So badly I wanted to slam her onto this counter and take her, regardless of the audience we'd have.

"Bacardi 151." Kristen showed up. She looked at me then at Maura then back at me. A slow smile crept onto her face. "I'm assuming these are for you, seeing as Jane already had her share."

"_Two _are for her, I'll have my third one."

"Jane…"

"Maura." I said sternly.

We stared at one another for a few seconds before she gave in.

"Alright fine. Are these cups sanitary?"

Kristen looked a little offended before responding. I sent her an apologizing look, "They're washed in super hot water in the dishwasher. No worries hun."

"Cheers." I struggled to contain my excitement. It was rare to be able to witness Maura consuming harder drinks. She usually had her wine and that was it. She didn't like losing control of her grasp on reality so she avoided the harder stuff. Kristen and I watched Maura bring the cup to her lips and drink it. I took hold of my own and finished it way before her. I was definitely going to be feeling this tonight _and _tomorrow morning. Food was always on hand when I drank but not tonight. My metobolism is high, so whatever I ate a few hours ago was long gone.

_Damn. _Kristen mouthed to me as she pointed at the medical examiner with her eyes. I held my laugh when she licked her finger and put it onto her body, making a sizzling sound. That was a total understatement.

"Oh my, this is why I don't consume any other alcoholic beverages other than wine. The taste is way too strong for me." Maura's face was scrunched up in pain as she put the glass down. "And I'm a bit sensitive to the harder stuff."

"Suck it up and drink the next one."

My face was already burning from the alcohol, it was getting pretty warm in here so I took off the light sweater that I had put on. The men around me watched and I glared at them. That seemed to do the trick seeing as they resumed what they were doing. Kristen leaned over to me and whispered. "Damn, you sure are a cop. Your body says it all. I'm guessing my chances are down the drain."

"Don't be silly." I whispered back and grabbed the napkin. "You have a pen?" She handed one to me and I proceeded to write my number down onto it. Maura was still busy struggling to successfully drink her shot. She really didn't know that drinking it slow was the worse possible thing to do. "Don't hesitate to call me. Be it to cuff a hooligan, or to cuff you." I sent my best Rizzoli smile to her and that seemed to do the trick. She blushed and pocketed the napkin. If Maura can have her fun… so can I.

A scruffy dude accompanied by a group called over to Kristen. I gave her a fifty and told her to keep the change. I definitely had about twenty dollars change, but the alcohol in me told me to just let it go. She bid me a good night and winked at me. "Have fun."

"How do you feel?" I turned to Maura and put a hand on the small of her back.

"A little lightheaded. I'm waiting for it to get worse as time progresses. You two seemed to be friendly."

"You don't even know the half of it."

We joked around with each other for a good half hour. I got up from my stool and swayed a little. She giggled at me and I found it to be the cutest thing ever. I wanted to leave. "It seems like nothing else is going down here tonight. Want to barhop or head back? It's up to you." In the back of my mind I prayed that she chose the latter. The dark side of me wanted to take advantage of the situation, knowing she was a total softie with the vodka. So many kinky scenarios played over and over in my head. I had brought a pair of handcuffs just for the occasion.

The image of a panting Maura under me, handcuffed to my bed seared into my brain. She was naked and moaning my name. I wasn't aware that I had grabbed her wrist and dragged my nails across her skin. She was biting the inside of her cheek, contemplating on which to choose. She stared at my hand then looked at me, face flushed. "The suite sounds about right."

Excitement coursed through me and I practically flew out of the establishment, down the street and into our building. When we were in the elevator, it seemed like an eternity. We were located on the thirtieth floor and I _know _that she felt the tension too, even if she didn't know what the fuck it was. I was going to let her know how I felt and what I wanted to do to her so badly. I'd regret this in the morning but I don't care, I just wanted to satiate my desire.

"This doesn't seem to be as bad as I thought it would be." She leaned on the wall trying to regain her composure. "I mean, the only time I'd ever do this is with you. Because you _know _I'll do anything for you Jane."

"I'm surprised you're still standing. That stuff was %75.5… I'm feeling it quite a bit."

"You feel this a lot?"

"More than you'll ever know."

_**[ Maura POV ]**_

The elevator jerked open and I stumbled into Jane. She laughed at me and I couldn't help but join in. We stumbled arm in arm into our suite. Jane kicked off her shoes and I tried to take mine off in an orderly fashion like I usually did, but to no avail. "Oh, come here." She bent down and practically ripped off my sneaker. I lifted the other one and she tossed it behind her.

"I don't know where you get your power from."

"Police academy. You're the dumbest genius I know, do you know that?"

"I'll disregard that remark."

I walked over to the bedroom and managed to bang my shoulder into the wall in the process. I hissed in pain before throwing myself onto the bed and rolling around. The world was spinning. Music was playing on the stereo in the living room. An unknown band was playing and I found myself enjoying it even though I only listened to classical music. I really didn't give a damn about the heavy guitar, the pounding drums and screaming vocalist.

"Do you know how silly you look?"

"Yes, but I don't care." I sat up and everything was whirling and I saw two Jane's standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at me. Next thing I knew, the blanket was folded around my legs, she rolled me so that the lower half of my body was wrapped up. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing as you don't care, I'll do what I want."

"Yeah, yeah." I lay back down and threw my arms above my head and sighed. If this was with anyone else, I'd be mortified. But Jane always knew how to make me feel safe.

_Click._

"JANE!" She had her phone in hand, grinning like a maniac.

"This is going on my Facebook no matter what."

"You wouldn't dare." She merely grinned at me and scooted to the end of the room. I desperately untangled my lower body from the blanket and launched myself at her. My arms flailed at her but she kept the phone out of reaching distance. Her laugh was contagious. Miraculously I managed to take hold of the device. I chuckled victoriously and jumped under the covers and made it air tight so that she wouldn't be able to get in.

"Oh no you don't!" I felt her hands reaching under me in different places to gain access. It was getting hot under here with lack of oxygen but I really needed to get rid of the embarrassing picture. When I was close to deleting it, my defense was ripped away from me and landed on the floor. I looked at her with a scared smile and dug the phone between me and the mattress. "Don't think that'll stop me."

We wrestled, our bodies intertwined. I was panting hard, getting tired from moving too much and laughing too hard. Jane took the opportunity to take hold of the phone. I was still clutching it and her hand was wrapped around my own. We were on our sides, legs tangled, her right arm was under the side of my body and her left was holding onto me. Her face was just so close. Her breath fanned my face, I could smell the alcohol and yet it somehow … Aroused me. I dropped the phone, my heart was pounding against my ribcage as my breathing became more ragged. I stared at her lips and did what my body told me to do.

I leaned forward.

**I have to get up in a few hours but I wanted to get this out there. I'm pretty new to the whole first person thing since the last story I wrote was … ****ahem… Hetero (maybe 3 years ago?). I found writing in third person with two females as the main focus was hard. It's a challenge for me but I'm hoping to get better. I'm honestly getting like a bajillion e-mails for my story going on alerts. Don't be shy and drop a review, long or short. **

**Follow me on Tumblr, it's on my profile.**

**Sorry again for weird sounding sentences and shit, I don't have anyone proof reading. Hell, I only skim over it once I'm done typing.**


End file.
